merlinfandomcom-20200223-history
The Quest for Morgana
The Quest for Morgana is an interactive website feature via YouTube. Synopsis The Lady Morgana disappeared from Camelot almost one year ago. What has happened to her? Will she ever return? Join us on a journey through the life of Camelot's favourite daughter and follow the clues that will help you to discover her fate. Your challenge is to solve the riddles that will feature in a series of Merlin clips. Click on the right moment and you will be taken to the next step on your journey. At the end of your quest you will discover a great secret -- and unravel the mystery of Morgana's disappearance. There will be 10 riddles which you must follow as they are posted. Watch to the end of the introduction to click through to the next video. Solve these riddles to discover a series of runes, note down these runes and wait for instructions to decipher them. Once you have solved all ten riddles all will be revealed. But watch carefully; not everything is always as it seems... The Quest Katie McGrath portrays Morgana in this planned webisode series. Morgana says that the people of Camelot are still looking for her, but they are not looking in the right place. The user must go into Morgana's past to reveal her future. If you choose the correct image from a short clip and a riddle that is given at the end of the same video, Morgana will show you a rune, and you will be one step closer from unlocking the secret that not even Merlin knows. Some riddles may require you to have good timing, as like the first riddle, you have to click on the square at the right time. Start to play! The First Riddle "I dreamed of danger in the night, Arthur fighting with all his might, In vein, his opponent would not yield, Fangs and forked tongues are hidden in a shield." Click the direct centre image or the top centre image between "0:14" and "0:16" and you will find the rune. The main clip was from the episode Valiant from Series One. The Second Riddle "I was looking for answers about the power I hid, And formed a bond with the druid boy Mordred, Past sword and shield in darkness lies, He must reveal the path unlocked before our eyes." Click the centre image between "0:20" and "0:25" and you will find the rune. The main clip was from the episode The Beginning of the End from Series One. The Third Riddle "Our friendship was unlikely but our bond was strong, A plague brought trouble and their accusations were wrong, I trust Gwen with my life and protected her all the more, Look out for what happens when the flowers hit the floor." Click the centre image or the bottom centre image between "0:24" and "0:25". The main clip was from the episode The Mark of Nimueh from Series One. The Fourth Riddle "I knew little of Arthur's servant when he first arrived, But fate had written that our paths would soon collide. Gwen saved my blushes with loyal grace, The answer is there to obscure Merlin's face." Click the centre image or the top centre image between "0:57" and "1:00". The main clip was from the episode The Dragon's Call from Series One. The Fifth Riddle "It started with a dream, Yet my magic was true. Search for the moment When the flame grew and grew. Click the centre, top centre, right centre and top right corner images between "1:27" and "1:30". The main clip was from the episode The Nightmare Begins from Series Two. The Sixth Riddle "Truth, justice, valour, Few can compare, I knew a traitor was lurking, The question is where?" Click the center or top centre image between "0:32" and "0:34". The main clip was from the episode To Kill the King from Series One. The Seventh Riddle "The day I discovered I had a secret sister I realised that for my whole life I had missed her, Her gift of a bracelet made my nightmares disappear, What words did she use to drive away my fear?" Click the centre, top centre or bottom centre image between "1:38" and "1:44". The main clip was from the episode The Sins of the Father from Series Two. The Eighth Riddle "The stench of magic fills the air, Uther's hunt for sorcerers was too much to bear, But the witchfinder could no longer gloat, As a creature, green and slimy, Jumped out of his throat. Click the centre or bottom centre image between "0:32" and "0:35". The main clip was from the episode The Witchfinder from Series Two. The Ninth Riddle "Seduced by the words of a wronged man, I agreed to a foolish and dangerous plan, Risking my life for those like me, A powerful object will help set us free." Click the centre image between "1:39" and "1:44". The main clip was from the episode The Witch's Quickening from Series Two. The Tenth Riddle "The Day Morgause returned to my life Was it the day for an end of a Knight I could no longer stand and watch people die But was it the poison that was bringing the darkness of my light?" Result The letters revealed are: "Adroulbogd" Fans were given the choice of a few insignias, and if you unscramble the letters, you would get "Blood Guard," where she had been hiding in ever since her poisoning. List of Runes *Below are the list of runes in order of release. *Below are the list of runes in spelling order. Rune Key Category:Behind the Scenes Videos Category:Real World Category:Behind the Scenes Series 3